


For Your Crimes

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, al is lowkey smug and snarky, ed likes to be tall, for a tumblr prompt, if you ship roy//ed you can leave, like everything is the same but its present day, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: Roy Mustang pays for his crimes





	For Your Crimes

“Fullmetal why are you on my bookshelf.”

“He likes to be tall.” Al says without looking up from his book.

“Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist, you are hereby sentenced to three hours of I’m Just A Kid by Simple Plan on repeat for making a twelve year old a State Alchemist.” Ed says, arms crossed, a portable speaker sitting next to him with his phone plugged into it.

“This is stupid. What’s stopping me from just leaving?” Roy quirks an eyebrow and jerks a thumb to the door.

“I had Al lock the doors beforehand, I made sure you had no gloves on you, Hawkeye won’t give you any, I transmuted the brass from some of Armstrong’s brass knuckles into a wall to block off your windows, I’m too high up for you to get me down and stop me, I have your team taking a day off so they can’t help you, I disconnected your phone, I can go on. There’s no help for you.”

“What about Alphonse? I doubt he’s willing to sit here for three hours and deal with this.” Mustang tilts his head and crosses his arms, clearly not happy.

“Pretty bold of you to assume I haven’t put Al through this kind of situation before.” Ed grins.

“This wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something like this. Sometimes we’re lucky enough to get an empty train car when going places and he just blasts My Chemical Romance. I’ve seen him sing Hollaback Girl for the entirety of a four hour train ride.” Al flips a page in his book. “This is nothing new.”

Roy rolls his eyes before fully turning to Al. “You’re not even going to try to stop him? You’re just letting him do this?” Al looks up, somehow getting an unamused look to show on his helmet of a face.

“You made him a State Alchemist when he was twelve. He’s a rebelling teenager. You deserve this. I’m just surprised he didn’t do this sooner.”

**“This is just unreasonable. Please come down.”** Mustang pinches between his eyes.

Ed shakes his head. “Nope. Sorry Colonel Dick you brought this upon yourself the moment you walked into Resembool. Take a seat and enjoy yourself. This’ll be a long three hours on your part.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @trans-elrics


End file.
